Amants maudits
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait, et dans chaque rêve, elle se voyait mourir à ses côtés.
1. Le peintre

**_Hello ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, inspirée d'un livre et d'images trouvés sur Tumblr. J'espère que cela vous plaira, malgré le côté dramatique de chaque minis histoires, qui seront au final, liées. Il y en aura 5 en tout. Je n'ai utilisé que les personnes de la série Miraculous Ladybug, et non la trame de base. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

 ** _DISCLAMER : Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc, et non à moi._**

* * *

 ** _Paris. 1482_ **

**L** e premier jour, Adrien Agreste posa son chevaler dans un coin de la rue commerçante. Il resta assis, à contempler pendant toute la journée les mimiques de chaque personnes qui passait devant lui. Mais sa toile resta désespéramment blanche. Tandis que le soleil baissait considérablement, embrasant doucement les pavés de Paris, Adrien prit ses affaires, et rentra chez lui. Bredouille. L'inspiration n'était pas venu lui qui avait cru qu'il la trouverait en observant les gens qui résidaient à Paris... Il était déçu. Pourtant, il devait le savoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait ainsi inutilement son temps. Mais Adrien savait qu'il finirait par la trouver. Il le savait, il le _ressentait_ au fond de lui-même. Après tout, il était peintre depuis toujours. Et l'inspiration finissait toujours par se montrer.

 **L** e deuxième jour, Adrien Agreste s'installa à côté d'une petite tente qui vendaient des ballons. Avec un brin de sourire imprimé sur les lèvres, il regardait le visage heureux des enfants qui repartaient, leurs ballons dans la main, essayant de graver cette expression plaisante dans sa mémoire. Sans vraiment se concentrer sur son travail d'artistes, il écoutait d'une oreille les discussions des vendeurs de ballons, et jetait un regard distrait sur la rue commerçante. Alors qu'il était au plus profond de sa réflexion, un éclat bleuté attira son attention. Surpris, il se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber ses affaires qu'il avait précédemment posé sur ses genoux. Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers lui, le jetant un regard étonné, avant de continuer leurs promenades. Adrien chercha du regard cet éclat qui avait su captiver son imagination. Il ne vit qu'une silhouette féminine, avec sa jolie chevelure bleue. Mais comme dans un rêve, la silhouette disparut. Adrien se lança à la suite de la silhouette, sans s'inquiéter de ses affaires. Il courut, courut si vite que ses poumons lui crachaient d'arrêter. Mais il n'arriva pas à retrouver la mystérieuse fille.

Il finit par abandonner, et rentra chez lui, bredouille, tout comme la veille.

 **L** e troisième jour, Adrien Agreste arriva si tôt que même le soleil n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. La rue commerçante était vide à cette heure-ci, mais le jeune peintre espérait revoir la fille qui avait su capter son attention hier. Bien sûr, après des heures à attendre, sous un soleil de plombe, l'artiste se résigna à baisser les bras. Il avait peut-être rêvé. Alors, il reprit son poste de la veille, à côté du stand de ballon. Aujourd'hui, il écoutait avec attention les bavardages de ses gais voisins, et participait même à la conversation lorsqu'il se sentait concerné. Adrien apprit beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas. Il fallait le reconnaître, mais le couple vendeur de ballons – qui s'appelait Tom et Sabine – était des gens beaucoup plus pertinents que la plupart des gens que côtoyait habituellement Adrien.

Il apprit donc que des bohémiens s'étaient installés en ville, mais qu'ils étaient recherchés par le gouverneur de Paris, pour vols et outrages à la loi. Adrien se promit, en tout bon citoyen, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer ces sales voleurs.

Le soir, il rentra chez lui, bredouille, mais tout sourire, sa toile désespérément blanche sous le bras. Il avait complètement oublié la mystérieuse silhouette.

 **L** e quatrième jour, Adrien Agreste ne s'installa pas à côté de Tom et Sabine. Il voulait voir la rue sous un autre angle, croyant certainement qu'il retrouverait inspiration perdue. Bien sûr, il ne la trouva pas plus qu'à côté du stand de ballon. Il trouva le temps long, et la faim lui titilla l'estomac toute la journée. Manque de chance, il s'était installé d'un stand de sucrerie, et dieu sait à quel point Adrien était gourmand. Lorsque le soleil eut atteint le milieu du ciel, Adrien se résigna à manger le misérable sandwich qu'il s'était préparé le matin-même. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Et puis, toutes ses économies passaient dans sa passion, la peinture. Le regard perdu sur son miteux morceau de pain, il ne remarqua pas que l'ambiance de la rue avait changé. Les gens avaient formés un grand cercle, et on entendait des cris enthousiaste. Se réveillant de sa léthargie, Adrien s'approcha, intrigué. Il n'y voyait rien, bien sûr, et il dut faire des pieds et des mains pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule en délire. Arrivé au premier rang, il eut le souffle coupé.

Il y avait une fille. Une fille qui dansait. Elle tournoyait, se dandinait, au rythme de la musique qu'elle battait avec son instrument. Ses cheveux d'un noir aux reflets bleutés lui donnait l'apparence d'un ange. Elle avait un sourire libertin, et ses yeux bleus scintillaient d'une flamme qu'Adrien n'avait jamais vu. Immédiatement, Adrien en tomba follement amoureux. Il remplit ses yeux de ses mouvements à la fois sensuel, doux et excitant. Il remplit ses yeux de sa présence, de sa prestance, d'elle-même. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et le sourire de la gitane laissa place à une horreur sans nom. Adrien comprit que les gardes étaient arrivés, et qu'ils allaient probablement arrêter la jolie bohémienne. Son cœur se serra, tandis qu'il vit la danseuse qui sautait à côté, prête à courir pour sauver sa vie. Rapidement, Adrien s'empara de sa main, et la tira doucement. La bohémienne lui fit un regard étonné, et alarmé, avant d'essayer de se défaire de son étreinte.

 **«** **Attends ! Dis moi ton prénom ! »** cria Adrien.

Il lâcha la main, et la fille courut en direction du stand des sucreries, se glissant derrière pour s'enfuir. Adrien baissa sa main, un léger sourire s'étant imprimé sur ses lèvres.

 **« Marinette »** avait dit la gitane.

Adrien, pour aider celle dont il s'était épris à s'enfuir, laissa tomber toutes ses affaires de peintures sur le chemin. Il bloqua ainsi la route aux soldats, faisant gagner un temps précieux à son amie fugitive. Mais malheureusement, son matériel ne résista pas. Après le passage des chevaux et des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, les affaires d'Adrien étaient piétinées et cassées. Avec un soupir, il essaya de ramasser ce qu'il était encore en un morceau, et rentra chez lui. Bredouille, mais amoureux.

 **L** e cinquième jour, Adrien Agreste se présenta sans son matériel – il n'en avait plus. Il s'assit juste au même endroit que la veille, se mettant à observer distraitement la vivacité de la rue commerçante. Il se laissa entraîner par la subtile musique, son pied tapant le rythme, légèrement. Il était heureux. Il n'avait plus rien, plus d'argent, plus de matériel pour _gagner de l'argent_ , mais il était diablement heureux et pas qu'un peu. Alors qu'il rêvassait, comme à son habitude, il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il tomba de sa chaise, et chercha du regard ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Celui-ci tomba sur la fameuse _Marinette_ d'hier, celle dont il s'était épris. Sentant ses joues prendre une côté rosée, il se releva, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa rebelle chevelure blonde d'un simple geste de main. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et adoptant ce faux style décontracté – malgré son cœur battant à tout rompre – il plongea son regard dans celui, océan étoilé, de la gitane.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, qui fit fondre le cœur d'Adrien, avant de rompre cet agréable silence.

 **« J'ai vu ce que tu as fait hier pour retarder mes poursuivants.** Elle souffla légèrement, joignant ses deux mains et agrandissant son sourire adorable. **Merci beaucoup ! »**

Adrien se gratta la tête, gêné, tandis que les rougissements de ses joues s'agrandissaient considérablement. Il marmonna un vague '' de rien'', trouvant soudainement un intérêt quelconque pour l'herbe à ses pieds. Il entendit le rire cristallin de la bohémienne, et releva le regard pour le planter dans le sien. Son cœur rata un battement.

 **« Je t'intimide ? Tu as peur d'une simple bohémienne ? Je ne vais pas te voler, ne t'en fais pas. Pas après ce que tu as fait hier pour moi !** Elle laissa à nouveau un petit temps entre ces paroles. **Je t'observe, tu sais. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent. Je suis très touchée que tu es sacrifié ce que tu avais pour moi ! »**

Elle perdit rêveusement son regard derrière Adrien, ses mains sur sa poitrine,tout en souriant, et continua :

 **« Comme quoi, les gens biens existent encore à notre époque ! »**

Adrien étouffa un éclat de rire. Il croisa le regard de la gitane, courroucé, et son hilarité redoubla. Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent, de matériel, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était amoureux. Rien d'autre. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce soir là, Adrien rentra bredouille. A nouveau. L'inspiration n'avait toujours pas pointé son nez. Mais, il y avait autre chose.

 **L** e sixième et le septième jour, Adrien Agreste les passa en compagnie de Marinette. Il apprit à la connaître, à l'apprécier, et à l'aimer encore plus. Plus il découvrait les multiples facettes de la personnalité de Marinette, plus il apprenait à les dompter. Leur relation semblait avoir évolué rapidement. Ils étaient plus proche, plus confident. Ils semblaient se plaire à jouer à ce jeu terriblement excitant de la séduction. Ce jour-là, Adrien, la tête posé sur les cuisses de Marinette, ferma les yeux, fatigué, mais heureux. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de vivre ce moment éternellement. Soudain, poussé par un instant muet, et se releva, plongea son regard dans celui de la gitane et unit doucement ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, et les deux amoureux passèrent la journée à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Ce soir-là, Adrien ne rentra pas bredouille. Il rentra avec Marinette, et pour une fois, il passa un soirée inoubliable.

 **M** ais à l'aube du huitième jour, les choses changèrent. Au lieu du doucereux soleil qui réveillait chaque matin Adrien Agreste, ce fut les flammes du brasier qui réveillèrent le couple endormi. Paniqué, Adrien se précipita à la fenêtre. Paris brûlait, littéralement. Un immense brasier avait était érigé en plein milieu de la rue commerçante, et le gouverneur semblait prendre plaisir à voir ainsi brûler les gens qu'il avait mis sur son bûcher. Adrien entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui, et il vit Marinette chancelait. Il l'a rattrapa tandis qu'elle murmurait, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« Ceux qui brûlent ... Ce sont mes amis ! C'est ma famille, Adrien ! C'est ma famille qui brûle. »**

Elle le repoussa, et enfila une tenue correcte. Sans qu'Adrien ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà partie. Alors, il lui courut après. Il courut, courut si vite que ses poumons lui crachaient d'arrêter. Mais il continua, sans jamais réussir à rattraper la gitane. Tandis qu'elle courait, à travers les flammes du brasier pour tenter de sauver sa famille, le drap qu'elle avait entouré autour de son délicat corps s'enflamma. Mais jamais Marinette ne cessa de courir. Jamais, même quand son corps fondit, devenant noirâtre, ni même quand elle comprit qu'elle mourrait. Elle courrait vers la mort, tournant le dos à celui qui lui avait donné sa vie.

Marinette mourut au pied du bûcher, sous les yeux du peintre. Les larmes coulaient abondement de ses yeux, et les mots ne parvenaient pas à traverser sa gorge. Il prit le corps calciné de sa dulcinée contre lui. Il serra le bout de chair noirci. Il le chérit, comme il le pouvait.

Puis il entendit un craquement sinistre, et il leva les yeux. Comme dans un ralenti, du bois enflammé lui tombait dessus. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller, sa bien-aimée tout conte lui, contre son cœur.

Adrien Agreste mourut. Écrasé par des poutres enflammés, puis carbonisé. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, ni de la jolie gitane qui lui servait de bien-aimée.

Et Adrien Agreste s'en alla au paradais, bredouille, sans jamais avoir trouvé l'inspiration.


	2. Le prince

**Paris. 1793.**

 _Samedi_. - Marinette partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tout en pétrissant la pâte blanchâtre sous ses fins doigts.

 **« Tu veux que je t'accompagne au grand bal masqué organisé pour l'anniversaire du prince ? Laisse-moi rire, Alya ! »**

La jolie boulangère jeta un regard à son amie, qui s'était assise sur la table où travaillait Marinette. Alors qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle reporta son attention sur son pain, et se remit à pétrir la pâte. Les efforts et la rudesse de son travail se lisant sur le visage de Marinette, elle essuya avec sa main les perles de transpiration qui perlait sur son front. Une fois la pâte ayant pris la forme souhaitée, Marinette l'enfourna, et tout en réglant la température du four, continua sa discussion inachevée avec sa meilleure amie.

 **« Seuls les nobles sont invités à ce bal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y aller. Je ne suis qu'une vulgaire boulangère, une roturière ! »**

Alya soupira, et Marinette esquissa un vague sourire. Sans même s'accorder une pause, elle se remit à pétrir une autre pâte, tentant de lui donner la même forme que la précédente.

 **« Mais enfin, Marinette ! Tu es tout de même la meilleure boulangère de Paris. Tout le monde s'arrache tes pâtisseries. Et c'est un bal m-a-s-q-u-é, personne ne te reconnaîtra. Allons, Marinette, viens avec moi ! »**

Alya fit cette moue, plantant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Marinette, et la boulangère sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle poussa un long soupir, détournant le regard, pour se concentrer sur le pain qu'elle était en train de faire, y cherchant sans doute une inspiration quelconque. Résignée, elle sortit précieusement le premier pain du four, et enfourna le deuxième. C'était tout un travail de précision, et Marinette adorait cela. Aucun pain n'était pareil. Chacun avait une forme différente, une odeur différente, ou un goût différent. Marinette se passionnait à essayer des recettes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, à concevoir des pâtisseries toutes en couleurs, et à enchanter ses clients avec ses subtiles délices. Marinette adorait son travail, et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait changé.

Son regard dériva et tomba sur une photo qui prenait la poussière, dans un coin de son magasin. Avec un léger sourire, elle adressa une prière silencieuse à ses parents, morts d'un accident de calèche, il y avait plus d'un an.

Lorsqu'ils étaient morts, Marinette avait tout perdu. Elle était abandonnée, laissée seule et triste, à gérer la boulangerie de son père, ainsi que leurs dettes financières que lui avaient laissés ses parents. Elle aurait pu craquer, oui. Elle aurait pu craquer, si Alya n'avait pas était là pour elle. Et pour cela, elle lui serait éternellement _reconnaissante_.

 **« D'accord. »** finit-elle par soupirer.

Alya était la duchesse d'une contrée voisine, même si elle passait plus de temps à Paris. Elle fréquentait la boulangère depuis toujours, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans les rues de la capitale, étant enfants. Alya avait était là lorsque Marinette avait perdu ses parents. Elle l'avait épaulée comme elle le pouvait, même si Marinette refusait tout l'argent que lui proposait Alya. Et puis un jour, la boulangère s'était relevée, plus forte, avant de prendre son envol vers un passé plus heureux.

Alya sautilla autour de la boulangère, aux anges. Elle lui fit son sourire craquant, et la remercia du fond du cœur. Même si la duchesse ne voulait pas l'avouer, Marinette savait qu'Alya était tombée amoureuse d'un des comptes résidant au palais il serait sûrement présent au bal, et Alya n'avait pas le courage d'y aller seule. En amour comme à la guerre, les deux jeunes filles s'épaulaient et s'aidaient toujours.

Marinette, elle, ne s'était jamais intéressée à l'amour. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle s'était bornée à son travail, pour rembourser toutes les dettes en suspend. Au fond, elle avait peur de perdre à nouveau une personne chère, de sombrer encore et encore, de sentir son cœur qui se brise en milles morceaux. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait sentir à nouveau ce sentiment. Son cœur qui saigne, qui coule d'un acide encore plus ardent que les milliers de larmes qu'elle avait versé le jour fatidique.

Marinette baissa les yeux, mordant ses lèvres rosées, et se remit à travailler. Puis, sentant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle continuait, elle délaissa un instant son travail pour s'intéresser à Alya qui s'empiffrait des croissants qu'elle venait de sortir d'un de ses nombreux fours. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle lui arracha le plateau des mains, pour aller mettre ceux encore intouchés dans sa vitrine. Revenant, elle essuya les mains sur son tablier pleins de farine, et leva son doigt devant le visage d'Alya.

 **« Pas le droit de manger mes croissants ! Tu le sais bien ! »**

La duchesse partit dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt rejoint par celui, cristallin, de Marinette. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux - retenus par un bandeau rouge aux points noirs fait de ses propres mains, Marinette s'assit à côté de son amie, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. La semaine à venir s'annonçait mouvementé.

* * *

 _Jeudi_. Comme elle l'avait prédit, la semaine avait passé sans que Marinette ne s'en aperçoive. Le bal était ce soir, et malgré ses réticences à y aller, Marinette était tout de même excitée. Elle avait travaillé toute la semaine, n'hésitant pas à fermer sa boulangerie plus tôt, pour se créer une jolie robe pour le bal masqué. Elle l'avait enfilé, et elle avait attendu la calèche qu'Alya lui avait fait envoyé. Elle avait carrément prit congé aujourd'hui, elle n'avait donc pas de farine sous les ongles, ni de morceaux de pâtes collés dans ses cheveux. Marinette s'était faite belle, rassemblant sa tignasse rebelle en deux jolis queue de cheval basse. Elle avait troqué son habituel tablier par sa création, un simple corset, et une crinoline rouge aux points noirs. Puis elle avait revêtit un loup, cachant le haut de son visage, maquillant légèrement ses lèvres clairs. Marinette ne se maquillait pas beaucoup elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Et puis, elle était très jolie au naturel – Alya le lui répétait si souvent.

Le carrosse arriva enfin, faisant taire les pensées de Marinette. Le souffle coupé, elle rentra dans la voiture, étonnée de tout le luxe que possédait Alya. Elle eut un léger sourire, rapidement ravalé par une boule qui se formait dans son ventre. Marinette ... appréhendait la soirée ? Elle ne savait pas avec qui elle serait, les gens seraient masqués. Et si elle ne trouvait pas Alya ? Et si elle restait seule, triste, désespérée ? Secouant la tête, elle se dit que son amie ne l'abandonnerai sûrement pas.

Le voyage jusqu'au palais où se déroulait le bal masqué passa vite. Marinette avait perdu son regard sur la route qui se déroulait derrière elle, essayant de ne pas penser à la fête qui l'attendait. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, et Marinette descendit, tenant sa robe d'une main, s'appuyant contre la main que lui tenait le majordome de l'autre. Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et se laissa guider jusqu'à l'intérieur, où une musique agréable se faisait entendre. Le majordome la laissa à l'entrée d'une grande salle, noire de monde et s'inclina, avant d'aller accueillir – probablement – de nouveaux invités. Marinette remplit ses yeux de toutes ces couleurs, de tous ces costumes, de tous ces gens qui garnissaient la salle. Elle fit quelques pas, émerveillée, riant en voyant un costume d'éléphant, prenant peur en voyant un de zombie. _La fête ne faisait que commencer !_

Elle fit à nouveau quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter et de chercher Alya du regard. Puisque Marinette avait cousu main le costume de son amie, elle n'aurait aucun souci pour la reconnaître. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de la duchesse. Tandis qu'elle soupirait, elle rencontra une paire de yeux émeraude. S'arrêtant net, elle dévisagea - non sans retenue – le détenteur de ce regard ardent qui lui souriait joliment. Il était tout de noir vêtu, son visage apparemment angélique caché par un loup noir, et dans ses cheveux blonds – légèrement rebelles – trônait des oreilles de chat. Baissant le regard, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, le chat était près d'elle. Il sourit, et le cœur de Marinette rata un battement. Le chat avait une allure apaisante, et la jeune fille sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il dégageait une aura de bien-être, de sincérité et Marinette admirait la confiance qui émanait de lui.

 **« Puis-je connaître votre nom ? »** demanda-t-il, suave.

L'inconnu avait un timbre de voix agréable, ses paroles faisant vibrer _quelque chose_ en Marinette. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et avec candeur et timidité, elle enroula une de ses mèches autour de son doigt – signe de sa nervosité intérieure. Elle ne voulait pas dire son prénom, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, s'il apprenait qu'elle n'était qu' _une simple boulangère_. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place ici. Elle se demanda une énième fois ce qui était passé par la tête de son amie. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et réfléchit à un autre nom. Ou de moins un surnom, qui ne dévoilerait pas qui elle était. Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur sa jolie robe, avant de relever la tête, et de déclarer, yeux dans les yeux.

 **« Ladybug. »**

Marinette était très fière. Un de ces plus grands regrets étaient de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à parler anglais. Le seul mot qu'elle savait dire était _Ladybug_. Coccinelle. Ce petit être représentait beaucoup aux yeux de Marinette elle se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle leur courait après, alors qu'elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle se rappelait le sourire de ses parents, leurs regards ... Elle secoua la tête. La coccinelle avait toujours était son porte-bonheur, en quelques sorte.

L'inconnu, quand à lui, s'était avancé, et avait délicatement pris la main de Marinette, pour laisser un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main. Marinette frissonna, et l'inconnu, gardant sa main dans la sienne, se redressa, attirant Marinette contre lui. Son regard escroc emprisonnant celui de la jeune française, il murmura, son souffle chaud et doucement fruité caressant les lèvres de sa _proie_ :

 **« Dans ce cas, ce sera Chat Noir pour moi. »**

Marinette était hypnotisée, prisonnière de ce Chat Noir, de ses lèvres, de ses bras, de tout son être, de sa solennité. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres qui abordaient un sourire satisfait. Elle frissonnait lorsque leurs deux corps se rencontraient, par hasard, par sensualité. Marinette essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du Chat. Mais trop tard, elle était piégée, et cela la rendait dingue. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tous ces états pour un chat-rlatan masqué ?

Elle se détacha de lui – à regret, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, et vit le sourire adorable de Chat Noir disparaître. Elle baissa les yeux, coupable, mais recula tout de même. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il n'était plus là. Un courant froid la parcourut, et elle le chercha avidement, comme s'il était son dernier espoir, comme s'il était réellement important.

Elle ne le trouva pas. Au lieu de ça, elle trouva Alya. Son amie sautilla jusqu'à elle, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Elle serra Marinette dans ses bras, puis tournoya sur elle-même, comme aux anges. Marinette, le sourire aux lèvres, en déduisit immédiatement qu'Alya l'avait vu, _lui_ , et personne d'autre. Elles eurent ce petit rire complice, et elle finirent par se mettre à l'écart pour discuter plus calmement.

Alya était une fille facile ! Marinette ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était vue obligée d'écouter les amourettes de la duchesse. Et depuis quelques temps, elle louchait un peu trop sur _Nino_ , un des amis du prince. Marinette aurait avec plaisir aider son amie, mais elle ne connaissait pas le principal intéressé. Et puis, elle n'était pas de la haute société, elle ne pouvait pas fréquenter des nobles comme elle le voulait. Alya était une _exception_.

 **« Il était là ! Et si tu l'avais vu Marinette – oh mon dieu je vais m'évanouir – il était si beau ! Son costume de vampire lui va si bien** **et,** **... »** commençait une Alya surexcitée.

Marinette éclata de rire, écoutant les incessantes déblatérations de son amie. Elle adorait Alya, mais bon sang ce que celle-ci pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait. D'habitude, Marinette s'amusait à taquiner la duchesse au sujet de son amour secret, mais ce soir, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle scrutait la salle, cherchant désespéramment à apercevoir le mystérieux Chat Noir de tout à l'heure. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jolie française entendit un soupir.

 **« Qu'est ce qui se passe Marinette ? Tu es pensive ? »** dit Alya.

Marinette sursauta, et rougit, prise sur le fait. Depuis toujours, Alya avait le don de savoir lorsque Marinette allait mal – ou quand elle était absente, comme actuellement. Et la noiraude avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle finissait toujours pas tout avouer devant le regard profond de la duchesse. Marinette ne pourrait donc jamais tenir de secret. Elle soupira, résignée, et fixa le sol de ses yeux bleus.

 **« Et bien avant ... Il y a avait cet inconnu – non, _Chat Noir_ , et ... »**

La lumière s'éteignit soudainement, coupant la jeune fille, et un silence de plomb se fit. Marinette s'approcha rapidement de son amie, cherchant son regard. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, autant perdue qu'elle, et reporta son attention sur le centre de la salle, où une légère agitation se faisait entendre. Aussi soudainement que la lumière s'était éteinte, une halo lumineux illumina un piano, d'un noir très luxueux, clair et candide, aux touches noires délicates. D'un accord commun, les deux filles se rapprochent, et rapidement, un rond se forma autour du mystérieux piano. Marinette ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là si rapidement, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui-ci, intrigue, émerveillée.

Puis soudain, fendant la foule sur son passage, _il_ marchait, de sa grâce, de sa prestance et de son élégance habituel. _Il_ était là, auréolé de ses cheveux d'or, un air hautain sur le visage. Croisant le regard de Marinette dans l'assistance, il lui fit un sourire amusé, et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers elle, intriguée, agacée. Des murmures se firent entendre, et Marinette tendit l'oreille, essayant de distinguer des brides de phrase. Puis elle finit par comprendre. Il était _le prince_. Cela expliquait tout ! Cette prestance hypnotisante, cette beauté éphémère, cette confiance et cet air hautain. Avec un frisson, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée. Tombée amoureuse d'un prince _de ce prince_.

Nullement gêné par les rumeurs lors de son passage, le prince s'installa avec une délicatesse dérisoire devant le piano. Il ferma les yeux, et de ses longs doigts fins, il effleura doucement les touches de l'instrument. Puis, sans attendre le silence, sans attendre la permission, il se mit à jouer. Les premières notes étaient douces, et Marinette dût retenir un frisson lorsqu'il se mit à chanter. Sa voix résonnait gravement, dans la salle, dans la tête de Marinette, devant l'assistance choqué elle aussi.

 ** **\- If I risk it all****  
 _Si je mise tout cette fois-ci_

Et la chanson continue, les notes semblent s'envoler dans la salle. Marinette a le regard fixé sur les lèvres du Chat qui bougent _inlassablement_. Les mains jointes, posées sur sa poitrine, elle sent son cœur battre à tout rompre, déchirant sa poitrine d'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaît pas du moins pas encore.

 **-** ** **Could you break my fall?****  
 _Ralentiras-tu ma chute ?_

Une boule se forme dans le ventre de Marinette. Elle se met à mordiller ses petites lèvres, tandis qu'elle reste prisonnière. Prisonnière de sa voix, de son regard. Elle tombe, _inlassablement_ , irrésistiblement et follement amoureuse.

 ****\- How do I live? How do I breathe?****  
 _Comment puis-je vivre, comment puis-je respirer?_

La voix du prince s'amuse à monter dans les aigus, à les taquiner légèrement avant de redescendre dans des tons plus graves, donnant un charme à ses paroles. L'émotion se lit à travers son chant, et le prince ferme _inlassablement_ ses yeux, concentré.

 **-** ****When you're not here I'm suffocating****  
 _Quand tu n'es pas là, j'étouffe_

Il ouvre ses yeux. Et tendrement, il plonge son regard dans celui de Marinette. Il sourit, et continue à chanter. Fiévreusement, amoureusement. Il chante pour elle. Et elle le regarde, oh oui elle le regarde. Elle le sait, qu'elle pourrait le regarder _inlassablement_ jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **-** ** **I want**** ** **to feel love run through my blood****  
 _Je veux sentir l'amour parcourir mon sang_

Marinette se demande comment elle peut éprouver ses sentiments si rapidement. Elle n'a jamais aimé. Elle n'est pas prête. Elle a peur. Mais la voix du prince la berce, la calme. Elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance, elle se laisse faire. Elle ferme les yeux, et se laisse envahir, encore et encore, _inlassablement_ , par sa voix mélodieuse.

 **-** ** **Tell**** ** **me, is this where I give it all up?****  
 _Dis-moi, est-ce à ce moment-là qu'il faut renoncer à tout ?_

Marinette ne regrette plus, à présent, d'être venue à ce stupide bal masqué. Rouvrant ses yeux mouillés – ce sont des larmes ? –, elle sourit à Alya qui la regarde. La duchesse a déjà compris, bien évidemment. La duchesse connaît son amie, elle la connaît si bien. Et sans mot, sans rien de plus qu'un regard, elles se comprennent _inlassablement_. Marinette avait beau essayer de nier, son regard voulait tout dire. Et son cœur, lui, ne mentait pas.

 **-** ** **Fo**** ** **r you I have to risk it all****  
 _Pour toi, je miserai tout_

Marinette laisse l'émotion la submerger. Avec étonnement, elle permet à ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues rosées, sans honte, sans remord. Elle laisse la voix doucereuse du Chat Noir guider son cœur, son esprit. Et elle sombre, dans sa mélodie, dans son amour. Elle veut écouter cette chanson toute sa vie. _Inlassablement_.

 **-** ** **C**** ** **ause the writing's on the wall****  
 _Parce que c'est gravé dans le mur_

La chanson prit doucement fin, au grand regret de Marinette. La lumière se fit, et elle sécha ses larmes, du dos de sa main. Bientôt, les gens s'entassèrent pour parler au prince, et Marinette le perdit de vue. Elle reporta son attention sur Alya, qui _lorgnait_ sur un vampire plus loin. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle poussa doucement son amie vers lui. Celle-ci lui fit un regard curieux, et Marinette déclara, prenant une fausse voix enjouée.

 **« Fonce ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fonce ! »**

Les pouces en l'air, elle suivit son amiedu regard, et une fois la duchesse hors de vue, elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et, avisant des portes ouvertes donnant accès sur le balcon, elle marcha doucement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Étrangement, elle sentait des regard sur elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, et sortit, la tête droite et haute. Dehors, il faisait frais, mais Marinette n'avait pas froid. La lune était haute, et la jeune boulangère perdit son regard dans les étoiles. Puis, son regard parcourut le vaste jardin royal qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle s'amusait à compter les petits arbustes, à contempler la grande fontaine. Elle fit quelques pas, distinguant des petits points de lumières lointains. Elle en déduisit que Paris été illuminé ce soir. Elle pouffa de rire, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver sa boulangerie parmi toutes les lumières qu'elle distinguait.

Soudainement, elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait. Sur la retenue, elle tourna vivement la tête, et dévisagea l'homme qui était assis sur le bord du balcon. Son cœur rata un battement, et son visage s'embrasa. Le prince en personne était là, le regardant avec ce même sourire amusé. Au vu de sa tête, cela devait bien faire plusieurs minutes qu'il était ici, à observer Marinette. Sentant ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge, elle baissa ses yeux, et jamais le sol n'avait été si intéressant jusqu'à présent.

 **« Jolie vue, n'est ce pas ? »**

Marinette ne savait pas s'il parlait _vraiment_ de la vue depuis qu'il était là, son regard n'avait pas quitté un seul instant la jolie française. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à sa question, mais les mots restaient désespéramment coincer dans sa gorge. Au final, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sentant cet affreux sentiment de gêne l'envahir. Un léger silence fit place, bien vite rompu par le prince, qui avait négligemment sauté auprès de la demoiselle. Il s'empara rapidement de sa main, et la fit tournoyer une, deux, trois fois sur elle, avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Il avait toujours ce même sourire amusé, taquin, qui rendait Marinette folle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de lire en lui, de percer à jour ses moindres secrets et désirs. Mais il était fermé, désespéramment fermé, une sorte de tristesse se lisant au fond de son regard. Marinette inclina légèrement la tête de côté, et lui fit un sourire adorable. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était là pour lui.

Mais la violence de ses pensées revinrent à l'assaut. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre l'aimer, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas son prénom. Baissant les yeux, elle se détacha à son étreinte, se mordant les lèvres. Chat Noir. _Chat Noir._ Cela sonnait plutôt bien, c'était agréable à prononcer, à écouter. Ce nom résonnait en elle comme un écho d'espoir, un écho d'amour et de privilège. D'un côté, Marinette adorait se faire courtiser par ce sombre Chat, elle adorait ses moues, ses sourires, sa présence, sa chaleur ... Mais d'un autre, elle savait que cet amour n'était pas possible. Il était prince, elle boulangère. Elle était tombée amoureuse, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose.

Coupant court à ses pensées, Chat Noir passa à nouveau une main dans son dos, et l'autre derrière sa tête, l'approchant encore de lui. Marinette pensa un instant qu'il était vraiment insistant, dans son genre à ne jamais ...

Doucement, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant taire ses hésitations, ses tourments. Au diable la noblesse, pensa Marinette après quelques instants. Entourant le cou de Chat Noir, elle lui rendit timidement son baiser, puis avec un peu plus d'ardeur et d'envie. Leurs langues se mêlaient doucement, se découvraient avidement, s'animaient fougueusement. Marinette aurait voulu que ce baiser dure éternellement, mais elle finit par le rompre. Les joues rosies, l'esprit embrumé, elle mit quelques secondes avant de vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Rapidement, elle se détacha de lui, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où les lèvres du prince s'étaient posées. Elle secoua la tête, le cœur déchiré, partagée entre son amour, et sa raison.

 **« Je suis désolée ! Nous ... Nous n'aurions pas dû ! Tu ... Tu es le prince, et moi je suis _juste_ boulangère ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ! »**

Elle sentit les larmes couler. Pourquoi pleurait-elle au juste ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux ... Elle ne devait pas se prendre la tête, juste l'oublier il n'était que l'amourette d'un soir, surtout. Elle lui tourna le dos, pour ne pas voir sa mine déconfite. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement, laissant le prince à son chagrin. Elle se mit même à courir. elle ne voulait pas qu'il la suive, qu'il mette son cœur en dérive, comme il semblait savoir si bien faire.

Elle courait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Très vite, Marinette était perdu, mais au moins, Chat Noir ne l'avait pas suivie. Avisant un saule pleureur, elle décida de s'asseoir sous celui-ci, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, et mit sa tête entre ceux-ci, sentant les larmes revenir à nouveau. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait, bon sang ? Elle avait encore de la peine à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Le _prince_ l'avait embrassée, elle, et personne d'autre. Et elle l'avait rejeté, avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Elle secoua la tête. Elle se sentait coupable, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Le Chat n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à draguer. Ce n'étaient pas les prétendantes qui manquaient, et ce, Marinette en était sûre. Marinette se décida à rentrer elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici de toute manière, et elle n'oserait jamais se montrer à nouveau devant le prince. Elle sortit de son abri provisoire, et emprunta un petit sentier qui – elle l'espérait – la ramèneraient vers un carrosse, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait la faire rentrer.

Sous ses pas, le chemin se succédait, mais Marinette n'y prêtait aucune attention, dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une jolie fontaine, qui devait probablement être celle qu'elle avait vu auparavant, sur le balcon. Elle s'autorisa à la regarder longuement, celle-ci étant probablement la plus belle fontaine qu'elle avait jamais vue. Elle tourna une fois autour, puis deux, et trois, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord, et d'y plonger doucement les mains. L'eau était froide, translucide, et Marinette pouvait voir le reflet de la voûte céleste dedans. Le silence régnait en paix, mais il ne dérangeait nullement la jeune fille, au contraire. Mais le silence fut bien vite brouillé par des voix et des pas. Marinette se leva, alarmée, croyant de Chat Noir l'avait retrouvée, mais ce n'était pas lui. Deux filles venaient de debout devant elle, des airs supérieurs et hautains sur le visage. La première, qui semblait être la plus supérieur, avait des cheveux blonds, attaché en une élégante queue de cheval. Elle portait un costume similaire à celui de Marinette, un corset jaune, et une jupe noir rayé de blanc. Marinette se dit qu'elle ressemblait à une abeille. La deuxième était rousse, et elle portait un costume intégral de chien.

La blonde fit un grand sourire, et claqua des doigts, prenant une voix aiguë.

 **« Mais qui voilà ! _Je_ te cherchai, justement ! »**

La rousse s'était approchée d'elle, et sans que Marinette ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle lui saisit les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre, la couchant par terre, inconfortablement, le haut de son corps à moitié de la fontaine. Marinette eut un hochet de surprise et tenta de se débattre. Elle entendit des ricanements, tandis que la rousse tordait ses bras pour la calmer.

 **« Tu te demandes qui je suis ?** Marinette ne voulait pas savoir, mais la blonde continua. **Chloé Bourgeois, _la_ Chloé, _la_ plus belle, et surtout celle qui fera tomber le _prince_ à ses pieds. »**

Marinette entendit « Chloé » s'avancer vers elle, et posait sa main sur sa tête, tirant ses cheveux. Marinette avait quasiment la tête dans l'eau, et elle sentit des larmes d'humiliations perler dans ses yeux. Pourquoi est ce que cela lui arrivait, à elle ? Elle n'avait rien demandé !

 **« Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai vue avec _Adrien-chou !_ Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser, sale voleuse ! Il est à moi ! Je vais te faire payer pour avoir oser poser tes lèvres sur lui ! »**

Sans que Marinette n'ait pu bouger ou parler,Chloé plongea sa tête dans la fontaine, et maintient la pression le plus longtemps possible. Marinette, surprise, but la tasse, et essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre. Lorsque sa tête fut tirer de l'eau, elle toussa, reprenant son souffle, tandis que ses poumons brûlaient. Chloé éclata de rire, et claqua des doigts. L'entrave de ses bras se libéra, et Marinette se releva, pitoyablement, face à elle. Une flamme dans le regard, le cœur brisé, elle cracha sur Chloé. Celle-ci poussa un cri de dégoût, et se mit à sautiller partout, comme si un _virus_ l'avait touché. Se ressaisissant, elle claqua des doigts, et Marinette sentit deux mains se resserrer sur sa gorge. Elle bascula en arrière, tombant dans la fontaine, tandis que Sabrina serrait ses mains sur son cou. Marinette essaya de se débattre, mais très vite, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Elle commençait à voir des taches blanches devant ses yeux, quand elle entendit la voix criarde de Chloé :

 **« Sabrina ! Quelqu'un arrive, partons d'ici ! Dépêche toi, _idiote_! » **

La pression sur sa gorge se relâcha, et la boulangère avala des goulées d'air, tout en toussotant. Les deux filles décampèrent, sans un regard en arrière, et Marinette resta ainsi, étendue dans la fontaine, trempée, humiliée. Elle sentit les larmes perler, et elle ne les retint pas. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, son honneur avait été piétiné. La jeune française avait encore du mal à voir, et à parler, mais elle sentit tout de même que deux bras se refermait sur elle, et la tirait hors de l'eau glacée. Elle se laissa faire, elle n'avais pas la force, pas l'envie, de se débattre. Elle s'accrocha à cette _chaleur_ , comme à un espoir, comme à un souffle de vie. Une main entreprit de lui réchauffer le dos, l'autre lui caressait les cheveux. Elle soupira, et ferma ses yeux, soudainement fatiguée.

 **« Hey ... Ne t'endors pas, je suis là, je reste avec toi ! »**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. _Chat Noir_. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Il l'avait posé par terre, contre la fontaine, et la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Elle repoussa sa main, et essaya ses larmes. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi _toujours_ lui ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Alya, elle avait désespéramment besoin d'Alya, en ce moment même.

 **« Raaah Chloé ...** Il poussa un soupir, triste, embarrassé. **Cette fille est vraiment _une_ _plaie_. Je suis désolée, Ladybug, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt ... Non, je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir. Je vais te raccompagner ! Tu veux dormir au palais ? Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi ... »**

Marinette ne savait pas comment, mais elle trouva la force de parler. Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur en morceaux, et articula, comme elle le pouvait : **« Je r-... entre. »**

Elle se leva, refusa la main de Chat Noir, et s'en alla. Elle avait perdue une chaussure, sa robe était trempée et déchirée, et elle avait mal. Marinette était décoiffée, mais pire encore elle était _brisée_.

Rentrer fut le pire. Elle trouva facilement une voiture, qui la reconduisit chez elle. Une fois chez elle, elle jeta directement sa robe. A quoi bon la garder ? Elle n'osa pas affronter son reflet, et alla immédiatement dormir. De toute façon, elle travaillait demain.

 _Samedi_. Alya ne voulait pas partir, depuis que Marinette lui avait tout raconté. Son amour interdit pour le beau prince noir, sa confrontation avec Chloé. Alya s'en était voulue elle aurait du rester avec son amie, mais Marinette l'avait rassurée. Elle n'aurait pas dû embrasser le prince.

Tout en pétrissant le pain, elle faisait comme si elle allait bien. Elle avait des bleus aux bras, sa gorge avait gardé des marques rouges et elle avait parfois mal quand elle parlait, mais elle souriait. Elle se relevait, elle oubliait comme elle pouvait.

Quelqu'un entra dans le magasin, comme le laissant supposer le petit _dling_ de la clochette . Marinette revêtit son masque, son sourire et sautilla jusque dans le magasin, pour accueillir ses clients. Son sourire disparut quand elle reconnut les deux arrivants. Le vampire de samedi soir et ... Chat Noir. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas déguisés, et Marinette put enfin admirer à quel point le prince était beau. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle le maudit intérieurement. Alya passa comme une flèche devant elle, et se jeta dans les bras du '' vampire ''.

 **« Nino-chou ! »**

Marinette sourit. Ainsi Alya avait pu conclure avec son beau Nino. Elle était heureuse pour elle. Elle reporta son attention sur le prince qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Perdant son sourire, elle croisa les bras sur son tablier pleins de farine.

 **« Que-ce que tu ... Qu'est ce que désire _sa Majesté_ ? »** dit elle, ironiquement.

Le prince sourit encore plus, et s'avançant doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa les yeux, refusant tout contact visuel. Il se racla la gorge, et sortit la chaussure que Marinette avait oublié le soir du bal. Elle secoua la tête, ennuyée.

 **« Simplement rendre ceci à la jolie _Ladybug_. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alya et Nino, sourit et tourna la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans celui de Marinette. Cette fois-ci, elle le laissa faire, essayant de lui faire ressentir toute la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait.

 **« Marinette, je ne me trompe pas ? C'est un joli prénom. »**

Sa voix était légère, et le compliment flotta un instant dans l'esprit de Marinette. Elle rougit légèrement, et détourna le regard. Elle prit sa chaussure, et la jeta directement à la poubelle, sans plus de considération. Elle était brisée, il croyait sincèrement qu'une chaussure pourrait redorer sa fierté blessée ?

Elle entendit un léger soupir amusé – pourquoi diable trouvait-il cela amusant ?

 **« Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça, que lors du bal masqué, Marinette. »**

Elle frissonna, sa voix était suave. Mais elle restait muette, désespérément muette. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et puis, même si elle l'avait voulu, aucun mot ne serait sorti de sa bouche. Pour le remercier – en quelques sortes, elle saisit plusieurs des pains qui venaient de sortir du four, et les donna à Chat Noir – non, Adrien – n'osant à peine le regarder. Elle savait qu'il souriait, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle courut à l'arrière de la boutique, trop timide pour parler, trop gênée pour le regarder. Trop amoureuse pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Alya la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Adrien avait égayé sa journée, en quelques sortes. Et même si leurs amours étaient impossible, elle décidait de s'accrocher, de l'aimer malgré tout.

* * *

 _Dimanche_. Des bras la secouaient fortement, la tirant du sommeil. Comateuse, elle reconnut le visage paniqué d'Alya, et tenta de la calmer.

 **« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Al-..** »

La duchesse la coupa immédiatement, elle la poussa hors du lit, lui jetant des habits dessus.

 **« Casse-toi ! Ils arrivent ! Ils viennent pour toi ! Le prince est mort, Marinette, empoisonné ! Et le poison a été trouvé _dans ton pain_! Tu dois t'enfuir, _maintenant_! »**

Marinette poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle crut Alya – bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que son amour soit mort. Elle enfila rapidement un pantalon, et un pull, quand elle entendit la porte de sa boulangerie voler en éclat. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à son amie, et la poussa dans le placard. Elle lui sourit, essayant d'être rassurante.

 **« Cache toi, je vais me livrer. Je n'ai rien fait, il ne m'arrivera rien ! »**

Et elle descendit. Vers son destin. Vers la mort.

* * *

 _Lundi_. Comment la situation avait pu arriver là ? Marinette avait soif, elle avait faim aussi. Les larmes avaient coulés toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était mort, elle le comprenait enfin. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir, mais son cœur hurlait, son âme était déchirée. Et c'était sa faute, soi disant. Les pains étaient empoisonnés, mais Marinette ne l'avait pas fait ! Ce n'était pas elle, elle se tuait à le dire, à le hurler. Mais les murs retenaient ses cris, et les gardes restaient sourds à ses plaintes.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et elle crut qu'on la libérait. Mais on lui attacha les mains, et elle fut forcée à suivre une armoire à glace. Elle ne savait pas où il l'a menait, même si au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Il ouvrit une porte, et le soleil illumina Marinette. Elle fut éblouie un instant, et elle contempla le ciel d'un bleu rare. Un coup dans le dos la fit avancer. Elle comprit en voyant les gens rassemblés ici. Elle comprit en voyant la corde. Elle secoua la tête.

 **« Je n'y suis pour rien ! Croyez-moi ! »**

Elle s'égosilla, elle pleura. Elle regarda les gens rassemblés. Certains la regardaient avec haine, d'autre avec peine. Elle vit Chloé, qui faisait semblant de pleurer. Puis Alya, qui, elle, pleurait à chaude de larmes. Puis, Nino, qui conseillait la duchesse. Puis un sac fût mis sur sa tête, et elle ne vit plus rien. Non ! Elle voulait voir, elle voulait vivre ! Elle sentit la corde se resserrer sur son cou, où des marques rouges se voyaient encore. Elle pleura, pour la dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux, et sa dernière prière alla pour Adrien. Elle espérait pouvoir le rejoindre, elle espérait pouvoir l'aimer là-haut, dans une autre vie.

 **« Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pour avoir assassiné le prince Adrien I, je vous condamne à mourir pendue. J'espère que vous pourrirez en Enfer ! »**

Et le sol disparut sous les pieds de Marinette. Elle tombait et mourait.

Elle mourut au premier coup. Son corps inerte se balança pendant toute la journée, et certains enfants venaient lui lancer des pierres.

Nino observait le corps qui pendait. Il était triste d'avoir du tuer une innocente pour que son plan fonctionne, mais il était tout de même content. Il avait réussi à tuer le prince sans se faire accuser. Il lança un regard complice à Chloé, qui avait si bien su jouer la comédie, rangea une petite fiole argentée au fond de sa poche, et se tourna vers une Alya dévastée. Prenant une voix douce, il la prit dans ses bras et dit :

 **« Ne pleure pas, ma belle. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, elle a tué le prince. C'est une meurtrière. »**

* * *

 _Ou comment haïr Chloé, Sabrina et Nino. Hahaha. Me voilà avec le chapitre 2, qui est long pour une fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi long de ma vie haha. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à garder de la qualité tout le long de l'histoire, que ça en devient pas lassant ni rien. Redîtes-moi, j'ai besoin d'avis ! Si jamais, la musique que chante Adrien, c'est '' Writing's on the wall '' de Sam Smith. o/_

 _Le chapitre 3 est en cours, déjà, et il sera bien plus cours. J'ai pas autant d'idées haha._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ou suivre l'histoire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir_


	3. Le frère

**_Attention. Cette fiction parle de la deuxième mondiale, du point de vue de quelqu'un dans les camps de concentration. Elle risque fortement d'heurter les esprits, ne la lisez pas si vous êtes trop sensibles. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **Auschwitz**_ **. 1944.**

Une caresse, une douce et apaisante caresse sur les cheveux. Puis quelques mots doux murmurés à l'oreille, rassurants, tendres. Un sanglot, le cœur lourd. Il déteste lorsqu'elle pleure, alors il la prend dans ses bras, et la berce tout contre son cœur.

Adrien Agreste chassa une larme disgracieuse de la joue de sa petite sœur. Il plaça doucement sa main derrière sa tête, et l'attira conte lui. La petite se lova contre lui, cherchant sans doute chaleur et réconfort. Adrien était mal-installé, son corps entier semblait réclamer une position plus confortable. Mais il persistait. Dos contre des poutres de bois qui lui entaillait le dos à chaque changement de direction du train, il essayait tant bien que mal d'absorber les coups, pour laisser sa petite sœur dormir en paix.

Il reprit ses caresses, sachant pertinemment qu'elles apaisaient la petite fille. Comme ça, malgré son dos grinçant et sa position peu commode, il espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. _Un très mauvais rêve_.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il regarda autour de lui, détaillant sans peine la pièce dans lequel ils étaient retenus. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls _prisonniers_ , bien au contraire. Adrien regarda tristement les gens qui l'entourait ; des hommes, des femmes, des enfants ou des personnes âgées. Et sur aucun visage il ne voyait l'ombre d'un sourire, ni même une once d'espoir. Car chacun savait où le train allait. Et jamais personne n'en était jamais revenu.

Le jeune garçon avait de la peine à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsque l'Allemagne avait envahi la France, il s'était crut en sécurité, grâce à son titre de noblesse. Et voilà où il se retrouvait. Dans un train en direction vers _Auschwitz_ , le plus grand camp d'extermination d'Allemagne. Dans un train en direction de sa destinée. De la mort.

Il continua sa fouille du regard, même s'il eut rapidement tout regardé. La pièce était sombre, puait la transpiration et ne comportait pas de fenêtre, pour le grand malheur d'Adrien qui commençait à se sentir quelques peu nauséeux. Soudain, le train vira violemment et le blondinet tomba, entraînant sa jeune sœur dans sa chute. Il tenta d'absorber la chute comme il le pouvait, mais c'était inévitable ; la petite fille se réveilla.

Elle aussi espérait être dans un rêve. Elle ne supportait pas cette pièce close, ni les têtes d'enterrements que tiraient les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais suffisamment pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après un sommeil remplis de cauchemars, _ce n'était pas un rêve_. Ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans ce maudit train, qui les amenait, un peu plus près chaque seconde vers la fin.

Lorsque Adrien vit les yeux bleutés de sa sœur se remplir de larmes cristallines, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, tout en essayant de consoler sa petite sœur :

— **Chuuut.** _ **Marinette**_ **, calme toi … Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.**

Marinette n'était pas sa _vraie_ petite sœur. Adrien n'en avait jamais eu, et la petite ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas sa blonditude, ni ses yeux d'émeraude. Elle, elle avait de jolis et fins cheveux noirs, qu'elle nouait toujours en deux petites queues de cheval basses. Lorsque le soleil s'amusait à s'aventurer dans ses mèches, il y avait de jolis reflets bleutés qu'Adrien adorait regarder. Marinette avait des yeux d'océans ; de grands yeux rêveurs, joyeux et lumineux, qui pouvaient lire en ceux qui si plongeaient trop longtemps. Elle savait lire la tristesse dans les yeux des gens, et elle savait redonner de la joie grâce à son sourire précieux.

Mais depuis quelques temps, son regard avait changé. Il était terne, fatigué. Et Marinette ne souriait plus. Elle pleurait à longueur de journée. Et dieu comme Adrien détestait lorsqu'elle pleurait.

A vrai dire, Marinette avait changé depuis la mort de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient boulangers, de bons boulangers même. Probablement les meilleurs boulangers de Paris. Ils étaient gentils, aimants et leur pain devait vraisemblablement être le meilleur de Paris – bien qu'Adrien préfère leurs pâtisseries. Puis un jour, ils avaient eu une fille. Bébé déjà, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, découvrant le monde de son regard nouveau. Enfant, elle était pleine de vie. Adrien aimait beaucoup les enfants, et très vite, il avait noué quelque chose de très fort avec la petite fille. Il la considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur, et elle pensait pareil.

— **Tu es Ladybug après tout, tu es la plus forte !** Renchérit-il.

Une facette de Marinette qu'Adrien adorait était son imagination. Parfois, elle se prenait pour une super-héroïne au costume coccinelle et prétendait sauver Paris contre les méchants. La petite rêvait d'un monde candide, un monde dans lequel elle pouvait s'épanouir et grandir en pleins sérénité. Un monde loin de la guerre, du sang, des bombes.

Mais Marinette avait tout perdu en même temps. Sa joie de vivre, son imagination, et ses parents.

Depuis qu'ils étaient morts, injustement fusillés par les allemands, Marinette n'était plus la même. Ses rêves étaient hantés des pavés de Paris se peignant de leurs sangs, elle revoyait leurs agonies, leurs morts en boucle. Tout était sa faute, elle s'en voudrait éternellement. Les parents de Marinette lui avaient dit de se cacher, de faire attention de ne parler à personne. Et dans son insouciance propre, elle ne les avait pas écouté, et elle avait gambadé, comme à son habitude, tombant né à né avec les envahisseurs allemands. Une petite fille, juive qui plus est, qui souillait ainsi les chaussures d'un nazi. C'était inacceptable. Elle allait se faire fusiller, mais les boulangers avaient accourus, priant pour épargner la vie de leur chère fille, s'ils prenaient la leurs à la place. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Avant de capturer sans remords Marinette, et de la balancer dans le premier train en direction d'Auschwitz.

Adrien avait assisté à toute la scène. Le cœur en miette, à cause de la mort de ses deux amis, il avait hurlé, il s'était déchaîné pour sauver Marinette. Mais il était trop faible, le nombre de soldat eut raison de lui. Et il fut emprisonné avec sa _petite sœur,_ le cœur lourd de regrets.

Adrien poussa un soupir sonore, et ferma les yeux. _Bon sang_. Il ne regrettait pas son acte ; il était même plutôt fière d'avoir défendu Marinette. Mais au fond de lui, il était déçu. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Comme un vulgaire chien à travailler dans des conditions inhumaines ? Et Marinette ? Pourrait-elle supporter cette vie ? Elle, qui semblait si frêle et fragile, comme si un coup de vent aurait pu la briser en deux. Il secoua la tête. S'il y avait eu une fenêtre dans le wagon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il aurait probablement jeté Marinette par la fenêtre, pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Elle n'avait que 8 ans ... Elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle.

Marinette eut un faible sourire à l'allusion de Ladybug. Dans son petit poing, Adrien pouvait voir qu'elle serrait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert lors de son anniversaire passé. Un joli pendentif d'or et d'argent, prenant la forme d'une coccinelle, joliment décoré de rouge et de noir. La petite l'avait immédiatement adoré, et depuis ce jour, jamais elle ne l'avait quitté. Elle disait toujours, en riant, que même si elle mourrait, elle l'aurait toujours avec elle. Car il était un peu comme son porte-bonheur. _Ou son porte-malheur,_ songea amèrement Adrien.

— **Seulement si tu es mon Chat Noir !** gazouilla la jeune enfant, tirant le blond de ses pensées.

Elle lui offrit un sourire enfantin, et le cœur d'Adrien se serra. Elle était si adorable, si mignonne. La vie était si cruelle. Pourquoi une enfant devait aller dans un lieu comme ces camps ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, au contraire. Elle était si insouciante, si frivole et rigolote.

Adrien lui offrit tout de même un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pour elle, il avait accepté de se prêter au jeu, devenant donc Chat Noir, un héros charismatique et sexy, dragueur et amoureux de Ladybug. Faisant un petit sourire, tout comme le ferait Chat Noir, il déclara, prenant sa voix enjôleuse qui faisait tant rire la petite fille :

— **Alors _my lady_ , tu veux jouer à chat ? **

La petite fille éclata de rire, joignant ses mains en applaudissant légèrement. Adrien fit un faible sourire ; la voir sourire lui remontait le moral, lui faisait oublier où il se trouvait, et vers quoi il allait.

Mais soudain, le silence se fit, et Adrien comprit que le train s'était arrêté Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà arrivé, et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Très fort, il serra la main de Marinette de toutes ses forces, avant de l'étreindre _sûrement_ pour la dernière fois. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit dans un fracas, provoquant des cris de peur. Adrien aussi avait peur, si peur que son corps refusait de bouger, regardant les soldats qui faisait sortir violemment les gens du wagon, les repartissant dans des files différentes. C'est uniquement lorsqu'on lui arracha Marinette des bras, et qu'elle poussa un cri strident qu'il réagit. Un courant l'électrifia et il bondit en avant, pour essayer d'attraper la main que lui tenait Marinette.

— **Adrien !** Hurla t-elle.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, mais il ne parvint pas à ramener la petite vers lui. Un allemand lui donna un coup à la tête, en grognant dans son dialecte infecte :

— _**Bewegt**! ( Bouge ! )_

Adrien secoua la tête, les larmes rapidement s'écoulant de ses yeux. Il se leva péniblement, sous le regard suspicieux d'un garde et sortit du wagon, suivit par les autres passagers. On lui assigna la fille de droite, et il s'y rangea sans plaisir. Du regard, il cherchait Marinette, sans la trouver. Son ventre se serra, il paniquait. _Où était-elle, bon sang ?_ Croyant reconnaître sa chevelure bleuté, il courut vers la petite fille, bousculant sans scrupule des gens aux têtes déplorables. Il souriait, il la retrouvait enfin ! Il avait eu si peur d'être séparé d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir dans cet Enfer. Doucement, il prit la main de la petite fille pour la serrer dans ces bras.

Mais ce n'était pas Marinette. Son cœur se déchira, et la tristesse refit surface. Il repoussa la petite fille avec dégoût et se remit à la recherche de celle qui comptait vraiment. Mais c'était sans compter sur les soldats allemands qui le voyait se balader. Adrien entendit quelques cris venant de leurs parts, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ... Pourquoi devait-il être ici ?

— **Marinette ?** Demande t-il.

Peut être qu'elle n'était pas loin, qu'il ne la voyait simplement pas. Peut-être qu'elle répondra, et qu'il pourra aller la rejoindre. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien hormis la frénésie des gens autour de lui. Il panique, il trébuche, et reste couché dans la boue, à se vider de larmes. Adrien se sentait seul. Adrien se sentait mal. Rien ne pouvait être fait pour soigner son mal, ni même combler le vide au fond de lui.

Sentant son estomac se contacter, il se retourna vers le sol, et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

L'humiliation. Oui, mais pas que. Les rires. Il se relève, la mine grise, s'essuie la bouche, sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes. Un soldat vient vers lui, Adrien espère qu'il va l'aider, peut-être lui tendre la main. Mais il est naïf, trop naïf. Il se fait pointer dessus par un fusil, et l'allemand parle à nouveau :

— _**Setzst dir in der Warteschlange ! (** Remet-toi dans la file '' d'attente '' ! )_

Adrien le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne parlait pas allemand, et il n'en avait pas envie. Cette langue le dégouttait, et ces habitants aussi, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient envahi la France. S'il n'était pas actuellement dans un camp de la mort, il aurait probablement prit les armes pour combattre les envahisseurs.

Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire quand l'allemand pointa son doigt sur la lignée de gens qui attendaient nerveusement quelque chose. _Mais quoi_ , se demanda t-il. Il se mit tout de même dans la file, sans cesser de chercher Marinette du regard.

Il la vit au dernier moment, alors qu'elle rentrait dans une salle aux murs jaunâtres. Il eut juste le temps de lire la peur et la souffrance sur son visage. Dans ses yeux, il vit qu'elle le cherchait, qu'elle pleurait. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient marqués par la tristesse, à jamais défiguré par la peur. Adrien grava cette image dans son esprit, tandis que son ventre se tordait à nouveau. La porte se ferma sur Marinette, et il voulut crier. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche, seuls les larmes coulaient abondement.

Pourquoi Marinette était dans cette salle ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas dans la même file que lui ? Adrien regarda devant lui. Étrangement, il ne voyait que des hommes. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la file où se trouvait avant Marinette, il ne vit que des femmes et des enfants.

Soudain, des cris horrifiés s'élevèrent de la salle où été enfermée Marinette. Adrien paniqua et il se mit à hurler à ceux devant et derrière lui :

— **Pourquoi ils crient ? Qu'est ce qu'ils se passent dans cette salle ?!**

Quelques visages se retournèrent, le regardant avec pitié. Adrien tremblait, son corps faible convulsé de spasmes interminables. Il devait paraître bien pitoyable, mais il s'en fichait. Il était faible. Il était tristement faible. Et bon sang qu'il l'assumait.

Sentant sa voix qui s'éraillait, il continua à hurler, attendant coûte que coûte une réponse à ses questions.

— **Répondez moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ...**

L'homme devant lui se retourna, et lui fit un regard confus. Regardant autour de lui, il gratta sa chevelure grasse, en chuchotant, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende, évitant cette fois-ci le regard d'Adrien.

— **Ils se sont fait gazer. C'est fini pour eux.**

Le monde d'Adrien s'effondra. Et il s'effondra avec lui.

Gazer. Gazer.

Non. Non. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Le cœur d'Adrien saigna, les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

— **Non.**

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tout en la secouant, les yeux déments.

— **Je suis désolée** , marmonna l'homme.

— **C'est impossible.**

Il se mit à rire, fixant le sol comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse.

— **Marinette ...**

Soudainement, il éclata de rire, un rire gras et fort. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui, vers sa démence. La pitié se lisait dans les regards, même la peur parfois. Un soldat accourut vers lui, pointant son arme vers lui. Adrien lui envoya un coup de poing au visage, d'une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Lorsqu'un deuxième, puis un troisième accoururent, Adrien tenta de frapper le plus possible. Mais le nombre eut raison de lui, une fois de plus, et un coup derrière la tête lui fit voir les étoiles.

Il sentit qu'on le traînait, puis qu'on le jetait sur le sol. Sa tête cogna sur le carrelage froid, taché de jaune et de rouge. Les yeux entrouverts, des larmes coulant sans arrêt, il voyait distraitement rentrer des enfants et des femmes à ses côtés. Mais, son regard fût attirer par un éclat rougeâtre. Se redressant quelques peu, il attrapa l'objet de sa convoitise.

Avec un hoquet d'horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait dans sa main le pendentif de Marinette.

Le joli pendentif coccinelle qu'il lui avait offert.

Celui qu'elle avait dit ne jamais quitter.

— **Marinette ...**

Il serra fort dans sa paume, essayant d'y trouver une petite chaleur, un léger réconfort pour soigner sa peine. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Marinette était morte.

Morte. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête d'Adrien, comme une lente et étrange mélodie. Il ne pouvait pas y croire ; il ne voulait pas y croire.

Un _pschitt_ désagréable se fit entendre. Le blond leva la tête, souriant doucement à la mort qui l'attendait. Il le savait, il s'était résigné.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Comme un poisson hors de l'eau, luttant pour trouver de l'oxygène. Mais il était heureux, il souriait grandement. Il allait rejoindre Marinette. Il allait pouvoir s'excuser de ne pas avoir été là le moment fatidique.

S'il n'avait pas pu sauver Marinette lorsqu'elle était en vie, pourrait-il la sauver dans sa mort ? Il ferma les yeux, tout en faisant son plus beau sourire – car il serait éternel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de trouver la réponse à sa question ...

Et même mort, un pendentif coccinelle fortement serré contre son cœur, Adrien Agreste, souriait, fidèle à ses convictions.

* * *

 _Sortez vos mouchoirs. Je suis désolée, je suis juste tellement horrible. ;_; La vie est si cruelle omg. Je suis désolée de vous sortir ce pitoyable chapitre après le gros d'avant. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. C'était celui que je redoutais le plus, la seconde guerre mondiale, c'est pas un sujet facile. Mais je voulais le faire. Voilà. Je suis désolée ;_;_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ou à suivre. Il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin de cette petite fiction ~_


End file.
